


Double The Ray

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which RayK wears Fraser's hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double The Ray

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Made for the fan_flashworks Prompt Double.


End file.
